gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Safety Dance
Safety Dance ist ein Song aus der neunzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, Der Traum macht die Musik, und wird von Artie gesungen und getanzt. Weil er den Wunsch hat, eines Tages wieder laufen und tanzen zu können, träumt er, dass er aus seinem Rollstuhl aufsteht und zusammen mit einigen New Directions und den Menschen im Einkaufszentrum einen Flashmob zu dem Lied startet. Das Original stammt von Men Without Hats aus ihrem Debütalbum "Rhythm of Youth" aus dem Jahr 1982. Charts Lyrics Artie: S-A-F-E-T-Y Safety dance We can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well, they’re no friends of mine I say, we can go where we want to A place where they will never find And we can act like we come from out of this world Leave the real one far behind And we can dance We can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well, they’re no friends of mine I say, we can go where we want to A place where they will never find And we can act like we come from out of this world Leave the real one far behind And we can dance We can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall We can go when we want to The night is young and so am I And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet And surprise ‘em with the victory cry Say, we can act if want to If we don’t nobody will And you can act real rude and totally removed And I can act like an imbecile I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control (Tina: Out of control) We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall (Tina: Wall to wall) We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands (Tina: Look at your hands) We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin’ the chance It's safety dance Well, it's safe to dance, Yeah it's safety dance We can dance if we want to We’ve got all your life and mine As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it Everything’ll work out right I say, we can dance if we want to We can leave your friends behind ‘Cause your friends don’t dance and if they don’t dance Well, they’re no friends of mine I say, we can dance, we can dance Everything's out of control (Tina: Out of control) We can dance, we can dance We’re doing it from wall to wall (Tina: Wall to wall) We can dance, we can dance Everybody look at your hands (Tina: Out of control) We can dance, we can dance Everybody takin’ the chance Oh well it´s safe to dance, oh yes the safety dance Oh well it´s safe to dance, oh yes the safety dance Oh well it´s safe to dance, oh yes the safety dance Oh it's safe to dance It's safety dance It's safe to dance It's safe to dance! Trivia *Es ist das dritte Mal, dass Artie nicht in seinem Rollstuhl sitzt. Das erste Mal war in Jump und das zweite Mal etwas früher in dieser Episode. *Der Song wurde in einem richtigen Einkaufszentrum an dessem Eröffnungstag gefilmt. *Man benötigete für Arties Tanz eine Klangbühne, weil so viele Leute involviert waren. *Die Kameras, die man von Leuten sieht, die Bilder machen und aufnehmen, sind keine Komparsen, sondern richtige Leute, die das ganze in echt aufnahmen. Es war wie ein Flashmob. *Man sieht Brittany zum dritten Mal ohne Cheerios-Uniform. Das erste Mal war in Kinder der Lüge und das zweite Mal in Guter Ruf. *Einer der Tänzer, Christopher Scott, erschien auch in Ouvertüre. Des Weiteren spielte er mit Harry Shum Jr. in den "Step Up"-Filmen. *''Jollibee'', was man während des Flashmobs mehrere Male sieht, ist eine richtige Fastfoodkette von den Philippinen. *Während des Songs ist eine Reklame vom Breadstix zu sehen, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sich dieses im Einkaufzentrum befindet. *Kevin sang den Song auf dem Glee Live-Konzert 2011. *Bryan Ryan ist gegen Ende des Songs in der Menschenmenge zu sehen. Er sieht niedergeschlagen aus, als ihm Artie mit seiner Performance triumphierend beweist, dass man Träume verwirklichen kann, etwas, wofür Bryan den Glee Club vorher in der Episode ausschimpfte, als der daran glaubte. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams